I am who I am
by LilMsLilli
Summary: When tradegy hits Sakura, she moves to Konoha and meets Sasuke. Soon, secrets come alice and Sakura seems to be getting tangled with some drama along Sasuke and Sakura, confused with their feelings to each other. Is there such thing as a happy ending?


**Hey!**

**Well I just had this dream, and I was like 'OMGOSH' it would make a good story! So I decided, oh well whats the worst that could happen, and chose to write this down as a FanFic, staring the one and only Sakura and Sasuke'! I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Naruto, no matter how badly I wish I did.**

* * *

"_Never forget who you are, because life is too short to be anyone but yourself."_

My mum used to say that to me all the time when I was a child and it used to puzzle me. How could you be anyone but yourself? But I understood what my mum was saying about life being too short, because just a couple of months ago, she died in a car accident. And now all I hear is the echo of a voice inside my head.

Now here I am. On a plane to my uncles house, since he will now be taking care of me as my new guardian. I'm seventeen years old, and totally shattered on the inside. Everyone around me can't even tell the difference between my fake and real smile. Idiots.

...Beep...

"Good morning passengers. We will be arriving at Konoha International Airport in 10 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts, and prepare for landing." a voice from the intercom boomed.

I opened my emerald eyes and stared outside the window, watching the clouds flow gracefully by and yearning to join their peaceful life. I combed my pink locks with my fingers, and fiddled around with my waist length hair, bored. I sighed, wondering if my life in Konoha would be a big mistake or my happy ever after. Scowling I told myself "happy endings" only happen in fairy tales, and reality can be a real bitch sometimes.

...Beep...

"We have now landed in Konoha International Airport. Please gather your items and exit at the front of the plane. We hope you had a great flight and choose to fly Air Blossoms again." the overly happy voice boomed again.

I exhaled, and picked up my back pack. I walked out of the plane wearing my black buckled combat boots, long-sleeved red t-shirt, and black skinny legged jeans. _Here goes nothing_ I said to myself, and stepped into a bright light, were I could hear people excited about meeting the passengers that were also on the plane with me.

I looked around for my uncle, Neshion. He was 28 years old, single, and living alone. Neshion was a businessman who lived a very good life style. I guess I'm pretty lucky to get him as my guardian, if I was into the whole "be rich, and be a bitch" thing. If I had a house by the beach, I would be happy we just that. Neshion had sliver hair, and dark green eyes. He was my mum's only baby brother, and they were very close to each other. I casted my eyes downwards as I thought about my mum. _Mum... _

"Sakura!" I turned my head towards the sound that was calling my name. My hair flew around me, as my eyes adjusted to the new view. A small smile made its way to my lips, as I walked up to Uncle Neshion, and hugged him, seeing how excited he was.

"Hey Sak! Each time I see you, you look more and more like your mother!" he exclaimed with a goofy smile.

I hesitated a small laugh. "Thanks Uncle Neshion, you don't look half bad yourself," I replied.

"Oh geez Sak. Don't call me 'Uncle Neshion'. It makes me sound older than I'm already am. The names Nesh or Neshi, if you will."

"Haha, nice to meet you Neshi."

He took my luggage and led me to his car. From the look of his face he looked really excited. I almost felt sorry for him. He's being so kind and caring towards me, and all I really wanted to do is curl up into a little hole and never come out.

When we reached his car, my eyes widened.

"Like what you see, Sak?"

"Whoa Nesh, you sure know how to live in style."

I started at the beautiful shiny red Honda S200. I walked around the sides and admired the paint job. But I noticed it had a cherry blossom flower design on its side..

"Well its yours!" he exclaimed.

"W-what?"

"You're gonna need a car to get around in, Einstein. Geez... and to think I thought you were smart," he grinned, and tossed me the car keys, "you can drive."

I smiled softly, and thanked him gratefully. I slid into the front seat and held on to the steering wheel. I started the car, and soon drove off.

After learning the directions off my uncle, we finally made it to the house. Well.. if you could call it one. It was huge. I wouldn't call it a mansion either. It was 2 stories, and looked very pretty.

I walked in, and dropped by bags at the door. "Nesh, where's my room?"

"Hmm... go up the stairs straight down the corridor, and your room is the last one one the.. err.. left!"

"Alright, thanks!"

I gathered up my belongings and followed the directions Nesh gave me, and slowly located my room. Well, it was kinda obvious that it was my room seeing that my name was engraved into the door, with cherry blossom patterns surrounding it, in a very unique way. I gently opened the door, and gasped silently, amazed at the sight I saw.

The room's walls were a light creamy color, blending with the beige curtains. The bed where I will be sleeping on for God knows how long was, a double bed, with a wooden frame, that looked like it came from a fairy tale story. I scowled, _there's no such thing as fairy tales and happily ever afters..._

I had a student sized study table a corner, with a brand new laptop sitting elegantly on it, besides my newly bought school stationary.

I walked around my room, gently and silently, as if I made one small movement, it would suddenly explode. My bathroom, including my very own bath tub, was linked to by room my a small sliding door. I turned my head slightly to another small door next to it, wondering where that led to. I opened it, and realization hit me right in the face, now knowing that this was my walk in closet, where everything and anything would go.

I smiled softly to myself, and saw a beautiful balcony. I pushed the door open eagerly, and jumped onto the platform. Gently, I leaned against the railing and gazed longingly at the sky, hoping that doors would miraculously open, showing me my mother's face, through the doors of heaven. Sighing I went over the precious memories of my mum and me.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted, when I heard shouting, not far from where I was. I looked in the direction of where the noise was coming from.

My eyes soon adjusted to the fact that I lived near a park. I smiled and then spontaneously decided, I would go and check it out immediately. I hopped back into my room, and closed the glass doors behind me. I rummaged through my bag, until my hands met with my black converse and shorts.

Soon the clothes I wore when I arrived here was on my bed, and I was wearing my shorts and shoes, and my hair was tied up into a pony tail, with my pink bangs framing my face. I walked down the stairs and called for my uncle.

"Nesh?"

"Thats my name!" he replied, as he suddenly appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey, um, is it cool if I check out the park down the street? I promise I'll unpack later."

"Sure I guess, be back dinner, and for the love of God promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"Haha, whats the worst that can happen anyway? Well if it makes you feel better, I promise. I'll be back by 6 o'clock, bye!" And with that I left the house.

After about a 5 minute walk, I entered a big park, surrounded by cherry blossom trees, maple trees, oak trees, and your everyday ordinary trees. There was a playground and a huge fountain in the distance, along with some benches, as I noticed a group of what it looks like guys sitting around

there. Now that I really took in the park, I noticed there were no children running around, but there certainly were other people here. Mainly teenagers, just talking or doing whatever in groups.

I felt in the mood for exploring, so I left my spot, and walked towards the playground where I passed the group of guys, but now since I'm closer, I saw some girls there too. It didn't seem that I was looking at them when I walked by, but I did, since one guy in the group really caught my eye.

He was a fair skinned person, and had dark raven hair that spiked naturally at the back, while his bangs framed his face, perfectly. His body looked muscular and tall, as if he played soccer or basketball as a sport. What really took my attention away, was his eyes. Deep dark pools of onyx, stared right at me as I walked.

I kept my head looking forward, and I decided to settle down near the fountain. It had this unique sculpture in the middle of this Goddess in the middle with water flowing through her body, and out of her. Placing my body down at the rim, I gazed up at the sky, thinking about anything and everything, but mostly about the strange guy I just saw, wondering what school he went to, since I'm now going to Konoha High.

_Flashback..._

"_So whats the plans for tomorrow, Nesh?" I suddenly asked, at a red light_

"_Oh well, you're going to start your first day at highschool,"he replied, with a grin, "at Konoha Highschool."_

"_Is everything already for me to go?" I asked, a bit surprised._

"_This is Konoha, Sakura, not the Sand! Everything around here is done almost immediately!"_

_End Flashback..._

I suddenly tensed, having the feeling that someone was watching me. Hesitating, I slowly turned my head, in the direction I felt the gaze coming from. My eyes narrowed. It was that guy.

I turned my head casually if there wasn't anything wrong. But my ears, picked up footsteps of about several people, coming in my way. "Hey Sexy, what brings you here, unaccompanied?"

I looked to the source of the voice. The guy, had short black hair, and a smile on his face that made me want to ripe it off. He was pretty muscular, but pretty revolting too. Slowly I got up to leave, before I got myself into trouble.

He grabbed my waist forcefully and pulled me closer to him. "My name is Zaku, wanna come and have some fun with me?"

I nearly threw up, as I struggled to get loose. I stepped on his foot, and thrashed around in his grip. "Let go of me perv, before I knock you into next week!" My temper was surely getting the best of this situation.

He started laughing and pulling me away to God knows where. Suddenly a body obstructed his way.

"Let her go, Zaku." a cold voice spoke.

Zaku smirked. "Finders keepers."

Then in a blink of an eye, I was torn apart from the pervert and the said pervert, was knocked to the ground with a strong forceful punch. He was about to strike back, but his friends, told him not to mess with my unknown savior. Soon the whole drama suddenly seem to clear up.

My savior, turned around to me, and it was the guy that was on my mind earlier. He looked at me questioningly. I was slowly then brought back into reality when he asked, "Are you okay?"

I smiled, and nodded my head slowly, not trusting my voice just yet. Then I heard some voices coming nearer. Getting up, I saw that it was his group of friends coming to see if we were alright.

A small 'thank you' escaped my mouth, as I looked into his eyes. And then I was immediately surrounded by his friends, all asking questions.

"Calm down guys," a lazy voice broke through the noise, "she doesn't even know who we are."

"Well, then I guess we gotta get to know each other now!" a loud voice perked in.

I was soon at the bench they were sitting at and was introduced to hopefully, some new friends.

"HEY! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm the best friend of the retard that just saved you from those

creeps! I love ramen, and I can't stand being quiet!" a blond, cerulean eyed, said, or rather shouted.

"Um, hi. My name is Sakura Haruno, and I just moved here from Suna. I'm very grateful from the help you guys have given me. Thank you so much!" I replied.

"Well Sakura, I'm Ino Yamanaka! We should go shopping sometime!" a blond, blue eyed, beautiful girl, spoke with a high voice.

"H-Hello there, I'm H-Hinata Hyuga. Nice t-to meet you..." a raven haired girl, with light purple eyes, shyly spoke through the crowd.

"Heya! I'm Tenten! I hope we can be good friends!" a girl with two buns on top of her head, grinned towards me. With that smile I could only grin back.

"Neji Hyuga. It is fortunate that you are safe." a deep voice drawed my attention, along with his long dark brown hair, and lavender eyes. It was similar to Hinata's so I'm guessing that they are related.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. What a drag... I wanna sleep" a voice said, belonging to a owner with dark brown hair tied in a pony tail, and a tired face. I couldn't help but giggle at him. What a lazy head.

I then turned my head to the last person in the group, my savior. His eyes were closed, and he was leaning coolly against a tree. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at me through the those mysterious dark orbs. I was absolutely mesmerized, as he said his name.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**So how did I do? Hehe. Aww.. poor Sak, she lost her mom. Hmm.. but what about the rest of her family? I guess you just have to wait and see.**

**Please review, I really worked hard on this, and I would like to know how good or bad I was, because there is always room for improvement! Give me some tips and suggestions, it really does help!**

**Thank you!**

**Lily**


End file.
